


Counter

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cedric's sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Cedric doesn't mess around.





	Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995! Cedric and Conrad belong to me, and are twins with Cedric be the elder of the pair ^^

Cedric Rau sighed wearily as he slipped out of the room and quietly made his way through the corridors in attempted to clear his mind of the current happenings. He recalled a simplier time when he and his brothers spent their days working as one to keep peace amongst the ruling houses, a time before Conrad’s betrayal and Montross’s growing ambitions.

“Don’t get cocky now, girl! One slip up and my paranoid brothers will kill you!” Cedric froze as he heard that voice, one so similar to his own but far more colder and raspier then he recalled. It was quickly muffled by something, persumably by the girl he was speaking to.

“You have to keep your voice down, sir! I’m not the only one in this building!” Another voice hissed in response which caused Cedric to freeze, he knew that voice. It was Kayla, this was going to complicate things.

“Are you presuming to tell me what to do, girl?”

“No...no, sir. I’m just trying to keep my cover.” Kayla answered with barely noticeable fear while Cedric slightly cursed his twin, how dare he use children like this? 

“Good.” Conrad said coldly as Cedric reached for the door, testing the door knob and quickly withdrawing his hand as he heard the click of the lock and watched as the Kayla opened it and walked straight into his chest with an alarmed yelp.

Cedric instinctively reached forward to grab her arms as she bounced off of him, helping to steady the poor girl, she looked up at him with feline blue eyes meeting his own green eyes.

“You alright?”.

Kayla swallowed as she stared at him with wide eyes.

“Kayla?” Cedric asked as he he moved his hands to her shoulders and gave a light squeeze. “You alright? You look like somebody’s about to kill ya.”.

“Yeah, um, perfectly fine, _Cab’alor_.” Kayla said after a few seconds, once her shock subsided. “How long have you been standing there?”.

Cedric smiled warmly as he stepped aside. “Not long, I had actually just arrived here when you walked into me.” Cedric lied, choosing not to risk anything. He didn’t want to harm Kayla, ancestors knew what type of treatment she recieved in Death Watch. “And please, there’s no need for such formalities. We’re all friends and family here.”.

“That’s good.” Kayla mumbled under her breath, which could’ve been easily a response to his last response, or so she may believe,

“Sorry about startlin’ ya, trainin’ tends to become reflex after a while, y’know?” Cedric sadi kindly as he gently steered her away from the room and back int the direction he came from.

“How long have you been at this?”.

“Since I was seventeen.”.

“How old are you then?”.

“Older then Montross by a few years, kid.”.

Kayla huffed at that. “I’m not a kid, old man.” The girl snipped as she shoved his hand away. “

Cedric chuckled at that. “Anybody younger then thirty standard years is a kid to me, kitty cat.” Cedric stated as he nudged her, smirking as he noticed her fluff up a bit. It really was too easy. “Let’s go see with my missus has the meal all set. Nothing eases the nerves like a nice warm meal.”.

If Conrad wanted to test Cedric, then so be it but Cedric hated playing fair. Conrad was going to pay quite dearly for that little screw up, and the Trues would -- hopefully -- be able to call Kayla their own. Not everybody was inherently evil, some folks just needed a chance to prove who they really are.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
